Another Change, Another Constant
by rosehustle1
Summary: House may have a daughter. Set five months after Mayfield. Huddy.Hilson.


"You can't possibly be my daughter." House said as he threw his red lollipop in the trash and sat down behind his desk.

"Why is that? You never slept with any black women? Especially, one who was smart and beautiful, that you shared a great weekend with twenty-one years ago, at a boring medical conference in Vermont?" The young woman stated with a smirk as she sat down across from him.

House's eyes widened as the past started to come back to him.

"Nina Beaumont...Your Nina's daughter...." He said leaning his chin against his hand in thought. He looked the young woman over. Her eyes were like big brown Hershey kisses and her long curly hair flowed down to her waist. She was petite in size but also thin, which made her appear taller than she was. She wore a pink tee-shirt that had a picture of Audrey Hepburn from Breakfast at Tiffany's on it. She also had on a knee-length pleated black skirt and matching black boots.

"Of course, I've been with all kinds of women. I'm an equal opportunity womanizer...But you can't be my daughter...we don't even share the same chin." House stated as he began to stand.

The girl rolled her eyes and got up. She stood in front of him blocking his exit.

"My mother looked back on that short affair fondly even though you never did call again like you promised...She knew she shouldn't have expected differently, but she hoped you'd change your mind about settling down..."

"You keep talking about her in the past tense. What happened to Nina?"

The girl let out a breath and walked to the window.

"My mom died nine months ago from ovarian cancer...She passed away in her sleep."

House walked next to the girl.

"I'm sorry...She was a gorgeous woman...I never forgot her, but believe me she dodged a bullet. I'm no prize..."

The girl turned to look at him.

"I guess I just wanted to finally meet the other half of who I am. Once she passed, all I have thought about was what my father would be like..."

"Look, I'll agree to a DNA test, but I don't think I'm the man you or your mom believe me to be."

"Okay. We'll do the test and whatever it will be it will be...I just have to know."

"I might have a kid." House stated as he sat down at the cafeteria table next to his best friend.

Wilson put down his paper and looked up.

"What?!"

"Her name is Olivia Beaumont...I had a fling with her mom twenty-one years ago at a medical conference...She was very fun, spontaneous, sexy has hell, and damn smart..."

"And you think that smart sexy woman might have carried your child?"

"I don't...the girl does."

"What if she is your daughter?"

"Then nothing. She's twenty-one. She's grown. It's not like I have to take care of her or teach her how to drive..."

"True. She does know her abc's and 123's, but I doubt she has the same amount of knowledge or wisdom as a man of almost fifty years. You can still be there for her and give advice on love, loss..."

"Well, she lost her mom nine months ago so I think she's got that one covered."

"What did she die of?"

"Ovarian Cancer."

"God. That must have been traumatic for her to witness...Her mother was in excruciating pain."

"I guess that's why she's finally decided to look me up. I might be the only living parent she has left."

Wilson stared deeply at his friend before speaking again.

"Would it be so bad?"

House looked up at his friend. Their gazes met.

"I'm the last person that this kid needs...I got out of a mental institution just five months ago."

"Like you said, she doesn't need you to parent her into becoming a functional adult. Her mother already did the heavy lifting in that department. But you could be a friend to her when she needs some help or understanding in matters that her friends can't aide her in..."

House rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"She's bound to discover my reputation for drug use and prostitutes not to mention a lot of people wouldn't bat an eye if I left for good..."

"Just be yourself, and let her decide if she can accept your flaws."

House looked at Wilson and nodded in agreement.

"He has a daughter?!" Cuddy said as she placed Rachel into her bassinet.

Wilson sat down next to the little girl and gently stroked her little curls.

"He might have a daughter. He won't get the results back until Friday."

Cuddy sat down on the nearby rocking chair.

"What's she like? What's her name?"

"Well, he told me she looks like she has probably broken a few hearts so I'm guessing she's a beauty. Her name is Olivia Beaumont."

Cuddy passed a Sippy cup to Rachel. The baby happily drank in response.

"Beaumont...hmmm that sounds familiar."

"He had a fling with her mom, Nina Beaumont...I guess she was a surgeon at Connecticut Trinity Hospital...They met at some conference in Vermont."

"Oh, I know where I've met her. She was at the medical symposium in London a few years ago that I attended...She was a very smart woman...She looked really healthy then. It's hard to believe that only five years later she would die of ovarian cancer..."

"I told House it might be a good thing to find out he's a dad." Wilson blurted out.

Cuddy snickered in response.

"Cuddy, I know he's an ass, an addict, and crude in most things sexual, but..."

"But what? He just got out of an asylum. This girl has just suffered a major loss...I doubt he is stable enough to be an anchor for her."

"Maybe not an anchor but a kindred spirit might do...Why are you opposed?"

Cuddy walked over to the kitchen and began cutting up a banana for Rachel. Wilson followed her.

"I don't want this girl to face anymore pain...He hurts everyone eventually."

"This is about what he said that night about Rachel isn't it?"

Cuddy stopped cutting and shrugged her shoulders.

"He wasn't himself and I forgave him for all of what happened after that...But those feelings didn't come out of thin air...He resents Rachel."

"He doesn't resent her. He just acts like a spoiled kid sometimes yearning for mommy's affection."

"That's not much better, Wilson." She said with a laugh. He laughed as well.

"How have things been lately between the two of you? Have you talked about the delusion?"

"I've tried and he's deflected. Things are very weird between us...He didn't even let me visit him at Mayfield...I did want to be there for him."

"Just give him time. He's been through a lot and I'm sure he's more than a little embarrassed by what he believed transpired between you two."

"I didn't expect to find you here?" Olivia stated as she walked up her apartment stoop. She wore an auburn colored trench coat over a brown turtleneck sweater and black pants. Her hair was in a long curly ponytail.

"You mean in Connecticut or at your apartment building?"

She smiled at his snarky comment.

"You didn't need to come. I said I'd take a train Thursday night..."

"I know...maybe I thought we should get to know each other a bit before discovering possibly life-changing results."

"I didn't think you would want to get invested before knowing."

House gripped his cane harder and his gaze fell to the ground.

"Either way we have Nina in common...She'd want me to meet you properly." He said looking up at her.

"Alright. Follow me then." She said with a big smile as she lead him into her building.

"So, you go to Yale." He said with a noticeable gleam in his eye.

Olivia poured him a glass of soda and sat down next to him on her burgundy futon.

"I'm a junior. I major in music and minor in poetry." She said as she leaned against the cushions.

"You like music?" He asked.

"Love it. I've been playing the piano and violin since I was four. I've been singing since I was nine...Writing songs for as long as I can remember."

House smiled at this.

"I play too and compose on occasion."

"Something in common." She said with a grin.

"This is a very tiny place." He said suddenly changing the subject.

"I know but it's all I can afford right now. I share it with a friend. Thankfully, mom had a trust made for me when I was younger so at least I don't have to worry about paying tuition."

"So, your set financially then?"

"Oh, you didn't think I wanted money from you?" She asked with a look of shock.

House watched her body language carefully and then drank a bit of his soda.

"No. You don't want any money."

She let out a sigh.

"If it turns out that I am your daughter would you want to stay in touch?" She asked hesitantly.

House's gaze focused on a poster of Chagall's "Lover's in Moonlight" hanging on the wall.

"I don't know." He said in a whisper.

She looked down at their hands and briefly closed her eyes.

"Thank you for being honest." She said finally.

House looked over at her.

"It's not a no, Olivia. I just won't know until I know."

She shook her head in understanding and stood up.

"I'm sure you're hungry after your train ride. How about I order some Thai."

"That would be good."

"You went all the way to Connecticut?!" Wilson exclaimed as he put down his martini.

House sat down on the barstool and motioned to the bartender to bring him another drink.

"Wanted to see what kind of life Nina made for her."

"And?"

"Nina did a good job raising her."

"Can you stop with vague responses? Tell me about her."

House took another swig of his Jim Bean.

"She goes to Yale."

Wilson smiled at the noticeable prideful look that spread on his best friend's face.

"That's impressive. What does she study?"

"Music and poetry. Neither are exactly easy professions to make a living at but she's good at what she does. She played me a few of the songs she's been working on...Her singing is very expressive...She could make a living."

Wilson smiled at his friend. House rolled his eyes.

"What? Oh, wise one?" House asked.

"You like the idea of her possibly being your daughter. The musical ability is possibly something that you passed on to her..."

"Possibly being the operative word...I'm crazy for getting involved like this...before knowing for sure... this could all be a big mistake..."

"No. It's a nice thing. Whether or not she's your daughter it's good to have connections, House...You've been happier today."

"I don't do happy."

Wilson shook his head with a sense of déjà vu.

"Cuddy said the same thing about you a few months ago."

House grimaced at the mention of his boss. He drank more of his Jim Bean.

"How is she?"

"You know you could ask her yourself...You see her every day."

"I'm not ready..."

Wilson drank his martini down.

"You'll never be ready, but once you finally clear the air you two will be back to bickering in no time."

House traced the rim of his glass with his finger.

"Maybe."

"It's a little late, you know." Cuddy stated as she opened the door for House to enter.

"My night visits never bothered you before?"

"Yeah, they did. Why can't you ever come at a decent hour? I was just about to go to sleep." She said as she pulled her robe closed and sat on the sofa. House walked toward the window and looked out on the quiet street beyond.

"Certain conversations are better at midnight. Anyway, one of us had to break the silence."

"Silence? We talk every day."

House snickered.

"We talk about patients and procedures but we don't really talk like we use to."

Cuddy stood up and walked to stand next to him.

"Then let's talk."

House turned his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry about...about everything." He said with a break in his voice.

Cuddy smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry too for...everything." She replied.

House nodded his head and let out a sigh.

Cuddy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's have some tea."

House smiled at the idea.

"Do you want her to be your daughter?" Cuddy asked as she gave him a small plate of shortbread cookies. He sipped more tea before answering.

"She looks like she's doing fine without a father type."

"You didn't answer the question." She said with a knowing smile. House rolled his eyes.

"It's not as simple as no and yes...You should know that better than anyone."

"Because I had cold feet with Rachel?" She asked with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"You wanted a baby for years and then you weren't sure if you could really be a mom...I've never really wanted kids and now there's a kid who wants me...I've made promises before and broke them...I can't do the same thing this time." He said as he pushed the tea away.

Cuddy placed a hand on top of his. House briefly closed his eyes and then looked at her.

"Then don't...It's scary and different but sometimes the best things are."

He stared down at their hands.

"Yeah, they are."

"So, today's the day." Wilson said as he sat down across from House.

"She'll be here at five. We'll find out the results together." House answered as he handled his tennis ball.

"You didn't already sneak a peek?" Wilson asked in surprise.

"Even I'm not that big of a jerk."

"How you feeling?"

House placed his ball back on his desk.

"I don't know...and I hate that."

"Sometimes the knowing comes later." Wilson said as he handed his friend a red lollipop from his shirt pocket. House smiled at the offering.

"Thanks."

Wilson smiled and headed for the exit.

"Well, here we are." House said as he stood with Olivia in the park.

"Why'd you want to do it here?" She said as she sat on the picnic table. House sat down next to her.

"I used to be one of them." He said motioning to the group of young runners blasting down the trail.

She looked down at his cane.

"What happened to your leg?"

"Infarction and betrayal." He said with a grimace as he gently rubbed his thigh.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She said focusing on the unopened medical envelope sitting between them.

"You might be my kid. It would be weird if you didn't know." He said with a wry grin. She grinned back feeling less embarrassed.

"Shall we?" She asked as she pointed to the envelope.

House nodded in agreement and proceeded to open the envelope. He scanned through the blood panels and finally came down to the result. Olivia watched him in anticipation. House sighed and passed the envelope over to her. She didn't bother to look.

"You're not my father." She said as she watched him clutch his cane harder.

He closed his eyes momentarily and looked up at her.

"You trust me that much already that you won't even look at the results for yourself?"

"Please, I want to hear it from you." She said holding back a sob. A small tear escaped her eye nonetheless. House was taken aback by how beautiful she looked teary-eyed and glistening in the sunlight. He brought a hand up and wiped her cheek.

"...I'm your dad."

She cried finally. A string of loud sobs came from her and House without thinking twice pulled her into him. He rubbed her back gently.

"Do you want some dessert?" House asked Olivia as they finished up their meals. Olivia shook her head and stared intently at him.

"What happens now?" She asked.

House gestured for the waitress to come with the check.

"I drive you to your hotel...and pick you up tomorrow for breakfast before you head back to school." He said. Olivia was about to say something when the waitress came to the table.

"I hope you all had a great meal. Here is your check sir." The waitress stated before leaving to the kitchen.

House looked down at the check and put down a couple of twenty dollar bills.

"What happens between us?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm flawed Olivia...I'm an addict. I'm rude and cold and push everyone that I care about to the breaking point...There are so many men who would be great as your father..."

"But those men aren't my father." She stated as she placed her hand against his forearm.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then don't...I'm not looking for you to be a saint...I just want to know you."

House placed a hand on hers.

"Okay..."

"She's beautiful, House." Cuddy said as she looked at the picture that Olivia left him.

"Looks like her mom." He replied fondly.

Cuddy looked at him and smiled.

"When are you going to see her again?"

"Thanksgiving...maybe a little bit before then too. She wants me to come to see the campus next month." He said as he continued to stare at the photo.

"Do you want some more coffee?" She asked breaking him from his reverie.

House looked at her.

"Yeah, that'd be good."

She smiled once more and poured him another cup, but before she could say another word she heard Rachel start to cry from the nursery.

"I'll be back."

"She's bigger." He announced from the doorway of the nursery watching as Cuddy rocked her daughter in her arms.

"She's crawling all over too...Before I know it she'll be talking and walking..."

House walked over to her.

"She looks like you."

Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Impossible. She's adopted."

"I know but somehow she has your same pouty lips and wild curls." He said with a grin.

"I think that's the nicest thing you could have ever said to me."

"Well, it's the truth."

Cuddy pulled Rachel to her side and moved closer to him. She leaned near him and placed a soft kiss against his scruffy beard. He sighed at the sensation.

"I guess I should tell the truth more often."

Cuddy laughed. He laughed as well.

The End


End file.
